undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Night Of Champions 2012
Card Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Rogan © vs. ???? YWE Championship Double D © vs. ???? YWE United States Championship Shadow © vs. ???? YWE Intercontinental Championship Thunder © vs. ???? YWE Tag Team Championship Dark Angels (Rick & Azrael) © vs. ???? Results *1. Jay Samoa distracted Thunder until Thunder gave a shoulder block to Jay off the ring apron. Thunder can't believe it of how he lost like that. *2. Jeff Evascene interfered during the match. After the match, Lula and the rest of Bro Code deliver payback onto Dark Angels & Evascene. Lula then told them that if they want a war with Bro Code, they've got a one. Lula then tell to get their asses back in the ring but Dark Angels & Evascene decided not to. *3. Johnny B. Rockin' interrupts the match by doing his regular line of words to both Shadow and Nightmare Kid. Nightmare Kid argue with the referee that he kick out at 2 1/2 post-match. *4. Double D and CrazyOne brawled at ringside until CrazyOne hit the Border Slamma on Double D thorugh the commentary table. Later in the match, Phenom hit the Frog Splash on CrazyOne and went for the cover but Grimez stop the pinfall by hitting a steel pipe onto Phenom's back. The reason why Grimez did that because he thought Phenom had too many title shots then him. Then Blue Star came in the ring and punched Grimez out of the ring then nails a vaulting body press onto Grimez on the outside. Suddenly, Double D crawled into the ring and drapes his arm across Phenom and scores the pinfall to retain the title. Post-match, CrazyOne and Double D have a war of words between them. *5. Dynamite interferes in the match and hit the Dynamo on Victor X. Then Angel ran to the ring and hit the Revelation on Dynamite. Then Mr. Black walk to the ring and before he enters, he stare down at Angel as Angel heads to the back. Mr. Black enters the ring and hits the Black Hammer Slam onto Dynamite then throws him out of the ring. Seconds later, Dark Shark enters the ring and hits the Dark Clothesline to Rogan. After the match, Victor celebrates as Phsycoz stares at him before he went backstage. Miscellaneous *Phsycoz was getting ready in his locker room until Double D came in and goat at him about being in a long losing streak while Double D is the current YWE champ. Phsycoz told his brother to get out before he whoop his ass again. Double D decided to because some people like him have title to defend tonight. *Antho and Scott Razor brawled backstage throughout the event until Antho hit the Stroke onto Razor in the parking lot. *Mr. Ace came out to hear both Victor X and Phsychoz of what they say to one another. Phsycho came out and told Ace that X is not better than him even he won at Summerslam by pure chance. He also say that he will not stop it until he prove to him and everyone else that he's better. Victor X then came out and stare at Phsychoz as Phsy told him that he should have won instead of him. Victor tells him that he won the match fair and square. He also told him how many more times he beat him because he's looking to move on and there are 3 more wrestlers on Smackdown including himself who are better than Phsy. Victor then said that he respect Phsy but his obsessiveness is starting to piss him off. Then he end his conversation by asking Psy that if it's a fight he want, he got it! Then out of nowhere, Fayth came through the crowd and Ace ran out of the ring and continues running to the back as Fayth follows him. While that happening, Phsycoz hit the Phsy Drive on Antho. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs Category:2012